Ginchiyo Shut up and Drive
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: Ginchiyo seorang cewek kaya raya mendapat supir baru bernama Muneshige dan jatuh cinta dengannya. sementara itu Mitsunari sahabat Ginchiyo ternyata suka sama Ginchiyo dan Munshige suka juga ama Ginchiyo siapa yang dipilih ? GinchiyoXMuneshigeXMitsunari XD


**Ginchiyo ~ Shut up and Drive **

**Lol, AU version of SW, btw, I'm MuneshigeXGinchiyo FANS !HAHAHHAHAHa *dibakar* lagi pula in cerita soal mungkin MuneshigeXGinchiyoXMitsunari ! walaupun saya SEDIKIT pun saya tidak menyukai pairing GinchiyoXMitsunrai, dan lebih parahnya lagi lagu Rihanna yang shut up and Drive nggak cocok buat Fanfic ini, ONE SHOOT ( setiap kali oneshoot gua selalu pake lagu ato syair ya ??? *dibunuh*) REQ by, long time friend and Fans, Angel ! enjoy… *dibunuh Cleosa alias hilari ***

**/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\**

_**i've been lookin for a driver who is qualifed**_

_**so if you think that you're the one step into my ride**_

_**i'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine**_

_**got a sunroof top and a gangster lead**_

Ginchiyo emang wanita yang super sibuk, sudah banyak cowok yang mencampakan Ginchiyo. Ginchiyo kemudian duduk di kursi taman sekolahnya, dia kemudian membuka buku pelajaran sambil menunggu jemputannya. Tiba tiba aja, Mitsunari Ishida, cowok yang terganteng dikelas Ginchiyo kemudian datang dengan motornya dan parkir didepan Ginchiyo.

" masih patah hati tuan putri ?" sapa mitsunari

" hah ? maksudmu ?" Tanya Ginchiyo nggak ngerti

" kamu dicampakan ama dia kan ? mau aku membunuhnya untuk mu ?" Tanya Mitsunari sambil tertawa

" nggak makasih ! sadis banget sih kamu !" jawab Ginchiyo juga sambil tertawa

" eh Ginchiyo, mau gua anter ?" Tanya Mitsunari

" nggak usah, ada kok jemputan ku ! makasih ya !" jawab Ginchiyo yang langsung menatap Mitsunari yang juga temennya dari kecil.

" oh gitu, kalo gitu… hati hati ya ! mungkin supir di mobilmu mesum !" kata Mitsunari bercanda.

Ginchiyo hanya tersenyum nakal dan menutup bukunya " hehe, tenang ! aku pasti akan menghajar sopir ku itu ! apalagi aku yakin, papa ku nggak mungkin milihin aku sopir yang mesum kaya kamu !" balas Ginchiyo ke Mitsunari

" ouch that hurt…" kata Mitsunari tertawa nakal

Kemudian sebuah mobil limosin keluaran baru (alah) terparkir diparkiran. Ginchiyo kemudian berdiri dari kursi di taman itu dan kemudian bersiap untuk berlari kearah mobil itu " bye Mitsunari ! sampai ketemu disekolah besok !"

" bye Ginchiyo ! aku tunggu kedatangan mu kesekolah dengan gaya hot mu itu !" kata Mitsunari bercanda

" dasar…" kata Ginchiyo tertawa kecil dan kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

Kemudian Mitsunari dari kejauhan langsung membuka handphone merahnya dan kemudian memandangi foto ginchiyo " seandainya kamu tau perasaanku yang sebenarnya !" kata Mitsunari.

Sementara itu, Ginchiyo yang masuk kedalam mobilnya itu. Terkejut melihat siapa yang menjadi sopirnya. Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan wajah ganteng berpakaian bagaikan sopir yang umurnya sekitar 20-an itu berada dikursi setir.

" kamu siapa ? mana,Yoshihiro ?" Tanya Ginchiyo terkejud dengan orang itu

" maaf, pak Yoshihiro sekarang sedang melayani tuan dan nyonya besar, jadi mulai sekarang, saya melayani anda nona Ginchiyo ! dan nama saya ada Muneshige…" kata prai itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan di kursi pengemudi itu.

_**so if you leet it, let me know, know, know**_

_**come on now, what you waiting for, for, for ?**_

_**My Engine's ready to exlode, explode, explode**_

_**so start me up and watch me go,go, go, go**_

" APA ? kamu supir baru ku ???" kata Ginchiyo terkejut sekali mendengar hal itu, coz sekarang seorang cowok ganteng sedang mengendarai mobil antar jemputnya.

" tentu saja nona, memangnya ada apa ? kalau anda tidak suka saya bisa berhenti !" jawab Muneshige yang super duper sopan ama Ginchiyo.

" oh nggak… nggak sama sekali kok !" kata Ginchiyo " panggil saja aku Ginchiyo saja !" lanjut Ginchiyo dengan wajah yang merah banget sangat merah.

" baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan memanggil nona dengan sebutan 'Ginchiyo' saja…" kata Muneshige yang tersenyum dan bikin wajah Ginchiyo semakin merah dibuatnya.

" _sial, aku jatuh cinta !_" Jerit Ginchiyo dalam hati yang wajah nya merah banget ketika melihat wajah Muneshige yang sangat guanteng banget " _aku benar benar butuh Mitsunari buat CURHAT…._" Jerit Ginchiyo dalam hati lagi.

" Ginchiyo… ? Ginchiyo ?" panggil Muneshige yang ternyata sedang membukakan pintu mobilnya sambil melihat Ginchiyo dengan tatapan yang bikin Ginchiyo mau melompat kegirangan " anda sudah sampai dikediaman anda… biar saya bawakan tas anda…" kata Muneshige.

Ginchiyo kemudian memberikan tasnya dengan wajah merah. Kemudian, tangan Ginchiyo dipegang ama Muneshige untuk membantunya turun dari mobil, wajah Ginchiyo bener bener merah merona. Kemudian, Muneshige mengikuti Ginchiyo sampai di depan kamarnya dan kemudian Muneshige memberikan tasnya Ginchiyo kepada Ginchiyo.

" jika anda membutuhkan saya, silahkan telephone saya di nomor ini…" kata Muneshige memberikan nomor telephone disebuah kertas yang kemudian di sodorkan ke Ginchiyo. " kalau begitu sampai nanti !" kata Muneshige yang langsung kembali ke mobil.

Ginchiyo melihat Muneshige bagaikan seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Kemudian, Ginchiyo masuk kedalam kamarnya melemparkan tasnya ke tempat tidur dan langsung tiduran. Kemudian dia mengambil handphonenya dan menelphone Mitsunari

" Mitsunari !!!" kata Ginchiyo kegirangan

" _eh, tumben nelphone, ada apa putri ?_" Tanya Mitsunari di telhone

" Supir ku baru ! dan dia ganteng banget tau !" kata Ginchiyo mulai curhat.

" _Ginchiyo… mendingan kita ngobrol lewat jendela deh aku juga udah sampe dirumah !_" kata Mitsunari di telephone.

Ginchiyo dan Mitsunari kemudian saling menatap dan kemudian menutup telephone merka secara bersama sama. Kemudian mereka ngambil white board dan spidol. Ginchiyo kemudian menulis sesuatu di white board itu.

" **gila !!!1 itu orang ganteng banget !**_**" **_Tulis Ginchiyo

Kemudian Mitsunari pun menulis di papan miliknya " **jadi, kamu naksir sama dia ?**_**" **_Tanya Mitsunari

" **yoi, bukan dari wajahnya aja sifatnya juga ! dia keren banget !**" jawab Ginchiyo.

Wajah Mitsunari tiba tiba Drop abis abisan, hatinya langsung hancur untuk sekian kalinya. Melihat itu Ginchiyo kemudian menulis di papannya " **kenapa ? **" Tanya Ginchiyo

" **nggak apa apa ! aku capek, aku mau tidur bye ! see you tomorrow !**"

" **see you ?**"

Kemudian Mitsunari menutup gorden jendelanya. Ginchiyo kemudian hanya diam saja melihat hal itu. Ginchiyo kemudian membuka jendela kamarnya dan menjatuhkan bukunya yang ia ambil barusan dan mengenai seseorang dibawah yang lagi mencuci mobil.

" akh ! astaga !"kata Ginchiyo yang kemudian turun ke bawah dan melihat keadaan orang yang kepalanya kena bukunya yang super tebal itu.

Ketika itu, Ginchiyo yang sampai ketempat buku nya yang mengenai kepala seseorang, yang tak lain adalah Muneshige yang lagi nyuci mobil. Ketika itu Muneshige berbalik kearah Ginchiyo untuk memberikan buku anak majikannya itu. Ketika Ginchiyo melihat Muenshige berbalik dan berjalan kearahnya wajah Ginchiyo langsung merah dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ketika Muneshige berada didepannya dan sangat dekat dengannya langsung membuat Ginchiyo kabur kembali kekamarnya

" Ginchiyo… buku anda…." Panggil Muneshige, karena Ginchiyo sudah keburu kabur Muneshige kemudian tersenyum dan membuka buku itu " Ginchiyo… Ginchiyo, seandainya… kamu tau perasaan ku…" lanjut Muneshige seperti berbisik.

Mitsunari melihat kejadian itu dari atas dan kemudian menjerit didalam hati " _kamu curang ! awas kamu ya !_"

_**get you where you wanna go, if you know what i mean**_

_**got a ride that' smoother than a limousine**_

_**can you handle the cruves? can you run all the Lights ?**_

_**if you can, baby boy, then we can go all night**_

keesokan, Ginchiyo duduk lagi di kursi taman buat menunggu jemputannya. Mitsunari kemudian nongol lagi dengan wajah yang beneran cemas dan bikin Ginchiyo bingung sekali.

" kenapa ? diputusin pacar ?" Tanya Gichiyo

" jadi gimana hubungan mu dengan supir baru mu, Muneshige ?" Tanya Mitsunari yang entah kenapa tau soal nama supir barunya Ginchiyo

" bagaimana kamu tau soal nama supir baru ku ?" Tanya Ginchiyo penasaran

" Ginchiyo !" teriak seseorang yang Ginchiyo kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Muneshige, yang kemudian berlari kearah Ginchiyo dan Mitsunari yang ada disitu.

" Muneshige…?"

" Mitsunari, menjauhlah dari Ginchiyo !" kata Muneshige yang berdiri didepan Ginchiyo seperti melindunginya.

" eh…? Kalian saling kenal ?" Tanya Ginchiyo

" ya ampun Ginchiyo ! kamu masih belum ingat ?" Tanya Mitsunari

" ingat… apa ?" Tanya Ginchiyo sangat kebingungan dengan kejadian itu.

" dia itu Muneshige ANAK nya paman mu ! TEMAN kita waktu masih kecil sebelum dia pindah ke amerika !" kata Mitsunari

" APA ????"

" aduh… rahasia ku ketahuan juga…" kata Muneshige tersenyum

" Muneshige…. Muneshige Tachibana ?" kata Ginchiyo shock

" benar sekali Ginchiyo ! ini aku Muneshige…" kata Muneshige memperkenalkan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya.

" kenapa kamu menyamar jadi…"

" karena aku ingin buat kejutan untuk kamu…" potong Muneshige

" dan dia curang ! dia pakai cara kotor untuk menyatakan perasaan sama kamu !" kata Mitsunari bete

" perasaan ?" Tanya Ginchiyo kebingungan

" Mitsunari… Mitsunari…, lebih baik kamu duluan saja…" kata Muneshige tersenyum.

" maksudmu ? hey.. aku nggak…"

" ayolah… aku yakin kamu dari dulu belum sama sekali menyatakan perasaan mu yang sebenarnya kan ?" Tanya Muneshige memaksa

Ginchiyo hanya diam saja, kemudian setelah menarik napas Mitsunari kemudian mendekati Ginchiyo dengan wajah merah dan membisikan sesuatu " aku suka kamu…"

" APA ? MITSUNARI, KAMU… KAMU BILANG APA ?" teriak Ginchiyo yang langsung bikin heboh satu sekolah

" aku bilang aku suka kamu…" kata Mitsunari dengan wajah yang sangat merah menahan rasa malunya sambil bisik bisik.

" nah, kalau begitu… ini giliranku… " kata Muneshige tersenyum " aku menyukaimu Ginchiyo…" lanjut Muneshige

Ginchiyo cuman diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah merah merona dua cowok menyukai dirinya. Kemudian Ginchiyo tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu " coba tutup mata kalian ! jika salah satu dari kalian aku cium berarti aku menyukai kalian !" kata Ginchiyo tersenyum nakal.

Kemudian Mitsunari dan Muneshige kemudian menatap satu sama lain dan kemudian menutup mata. Kemudian perlahan tapi pasti Ginchiyo kemudian mencium pipi dua orang itu dan berlari.

" eh… dia mencium ku !" kata Mitsunari

" dia juga menciumku !" kata Muneshige " eh, mana Ginchiyo ?' Tanya Muneshige

Kemudian dua pria ganteng itu mulai melihat Ginchiyo yang 'berlari' dari kejaran mereka dan menoleh kearah mereka dan tersenyum.

" buat aku terkesan dengan cara kalian untuk menyatakan perasaan kalian dengan benar ! baru aku akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya !" kata Ginchiyo

Kemudian setelah diam beberapa saat dua orang itu kemudian berteriak kearah Ginchiyo ketika dia mulai kabur " eh… TUNGGU !" teriak dua orang itu yang kemudian 'mengejar' Ginchiyo

_**'cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5**_

_**baby, you got the keys**_

_**now shut up and drive, drive, drive**_

_**shut up and drive, drive, drive**_

**END**

**Lol, Fanfic apa she neh ? gaje banget XD**


End file.
